


Test Drive One

by Selah



Series: Daitengu [2]
Category: DIAURA, Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, M/M, Objectification, Season of Kink 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Yo-ka decides to put his new pet to good use.





	Test Drive One

**Author's Note:**

> One of the missing scenes from [To Mend the Broken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7637572), though this memory is one Byou actually retained. The verse name is actually a reference to Kei, not Yo-ka, but considering where things end up in-verse.... -shrugs- Of course I have no idea if I'll actually be continuing this verse or not, so....

Yo-ka slowly ran his fingers over Byou's bare chest, smiling coldly. So Kei didn't care what happened to this one, hmm? Well, he would just see about that, wouldn't he? A snap of his fingers and he had Byou firmly strapped to the table just as he wanted him, naked and exposed. Yo-ka brushed his fingers against the human's limp cock and tsked softly. This would never do.

“Useless,” he said, almost laughing at the way Byou twitched at his touch. So predictable. “Oh, does my pet not appreciate that?”

“Not some animal you can just own,” the young human ground out between clenched teeth. The pain of his continued resistance had to be incredible by now, Yo-ka was almost impressed.

“So stubborn. And yet it changes nothing. I own you, to do with as I please, the same as a table or chair. Now be still. I have no interest in your petty words.”

Byou growled, then hissed in a pained breath as the magic punished him even more for his defiance. At this rate, Yo-ka was going to have to dismiss him before he had even satisfied himself just to keep the stubborn idiot from causing permanent damage to himself. How annoying.

Under other circumstances, he could have used a spell to make Byou instantly hard, but at the moment there was too much other magic active. Too much chance of spells getting tangled. And while it might ultimately amuse him to leave his new pet in aroused agony for hours, unable to relieve himself, there was too much possibility of something going terribly awry in the process. Instead he settled for manually stimulating the man, almost humming with gratification at the feel of Byou's cock hardening for him. Solid, firm, yes, he would quite enjoy this. Satisfied, he quickly undressed himself, licking his lips as he considered his options yet again. The temptation was strong to sit on the man's face, force Byou to pleasure him with his tongue, but Yo-ka suspected that would be a push too far, especially as this was Byou's first time. Far too likely the stubborn fool would refuse until he passed out from the pain. Inasmuch as that was  _not_ the desired result.... Yo-ka sighed, using his own fingers to stretch himself while carefully watching his new human pet. Byou's discomfort was obvious, Yo-ka almost laughing as he moved on top of his pet. Whatever Byou's mental state, his cock was a thing of beauty, thick enough to be truly filling as Yo-ka lowered himself onto it with a low groan.

“Mm, what a lovely cock, so worth the investment,” he sighed, riding him slowly. He didn't want this to be over too quickly, after all. And too, his own pleasure would serve to ease some of the pain Byou was still getting for his defiance, though that was, of course, a much lesser consideration. Yo-ka ran his hands over his own chest, pinching his nipple with a sigh. If Byou was already this good as just a tool, Yo-ka could only imagine how much better he would be once he was properly broken and trained. A tiny shudder as he let his mind run with that thought, satisfaction rolling through him as he hit his release, clawing at Byou's chest at the same time. The howl of the other man's pain was delicious, even with Byou falling unconscious immediately afterwards.

“Shoya!” he called out as he got up off the table, pulling on a yukata. Silence, the house completely still. Sigh.

“Shoya, get in here!” he snapped again, cross with his apprentice's lack of attentiveness.

“I am here, Master,” his apprentice murmured, kneeling beside him.

“You and Kei clean up this mess,” he said, gesturing to include the whole room. “I'm not available to clients for the next two hours, that should give you plenty of time.”

“Yes, Master,” Shoya said with another submissive bow that failed to hide his distaste. Yo-ka grabbed a handful of Shoya's dark hair, jerking his head back forcefully so his apprentice could fully see his annoyance with the boy's petulance. This nonsense had already gone on far too long, he was not going to stand for it any longer.

“Don't think I won't take you over my knee again if you won't quit this useless sulking. If you ever wish to be more than a mere apprentice, you would do well to remember your place.”

“Yes, Master,” the boy said, lowering his eyes submissively. A snort and Yo-ka let him go. It was going to be a long six weeks.


End file.
